HetaINVasion
by RezLan-tan07
Summary: The Hetalia gang is back! This time in the new INVADED series! Earth has been invaded by strange beings. Population decreased and cities perished! A band of survivors known as the "5TH CHICAGO" stop the invasion? Follow their hardships and struggles in the new Heta IN Vasion!
1. Chapter 1

**RezLan-Tan: Hiya guys! I'm back with my inproved super enhanced Heta(IN)Vasion! And sorry this is only a trailer! I should be able to post it next week! I'm still very busy with Italia:Re-born! ENJOY! And I don't own anything!**

Heta(IN)Vasion #1

Trailer

January 15, unknown year

_12:07 am Central Eastern Time_

_An unidentified flying object (UFO) was detected entering human airspace._

_3:07 am Central Eastern Time_

_The aircraft entered the Hawaiian airspace. Two F22 Raptors were sent to trail the craft; the Raptors were shot down upon approach of the craft. And the American military issued a "Red Alert"._

_6:27 am Central Eastern Time_

_The craft separated into 5, each heading for the major cities of the United States. The cities Washington D.C, New York, Chicago, Los Angles, and Houston were targeted. The cities were all heavily guarded, and all minor cities were evacuated._

_10:47 am Central Eastern Time_

_The populations' mutiny and all hell break loose._

_12:00 am Central Eastern Time_

_Half day after the entry of the space-craft, it makes landfall in Los Angeles. Then it makes landfall in Houston, then Chicago, New York, and lastly Washington D.C._

_1:41 pm Central Eastern Time_

_Populations were drastically decreased. Men were killed, women were taken and children were slaves._

_4:37 pm Central Eastern Time_

_Cities populations were reduced to small groups, and the remaining survivors hid. Thus, the invasion turns worldwide. And populations were drastically subtracted._

_January 16, unknown year _

_The remaining survivors at Chicago band together to save find the populous survivors. They're names are: Feliciana, Lovina, Ludwig, Antonio, Elizaveta, Roderich, Gilbert, Sakura, Arthur, and Alfred._

It is January 17….

"_The streets are empty… It has been my 5__th__ day alone."_

"_Why is everyone leaving me? Am I the Plague? Why is the city so run down? What's with the planes?"_

"_I can't be alone! I have to find the team! I can't fight them by myself!" _

"_Who Am I? I'm Anya! Anya Braginski…"_

"_I am… I am Torris!"_

"_And I am… I-I am… Nikolai!"_

Heta(IN)Vasion

The Complete re-dux!

_Coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**RezLan-Tan: Heyy dude and dudetts... I'm back from my really long writers block which took up most of my time! I honestly apologize for my inactive activities in the past 3 weeks or so. So, as a gift I will post Italia: Re-born today and also the part 2 of Let's get our humans back later today! For now, please enjoy the first part of Heta(IN)Vasion! I don't own hetalia or other stuff seen and read here!**

**Please Read and Review so I can continue my work and be happy about it! Thx (If you read all of the athors note thx very very much!)  
**

**And please vote for my new project in my profile! THX  
**

Heta(IN)Vasion #1

Let's get our humans back!

Part I

It is a rainy day in the deserted city of Chicago, and it has been exactly 14 days from the initial invasion of the skidders. Now, the population of Chicago is 520 humans, and the nationwide population is 4,561. The worldwide population is 152,197 humans in total.

* * *

_Back in Chicago…_

In some building, in some meeting room, a small group had gathered. Crowded around the meeting table, there was a Spaniard, two Italians, a German, a Hungarian, and a Japanese girl gathered. At the head of the table, near the board, sat an American and an English man.

"Alright guys! It's time to get the people of district 7 back! Arthur, tell us the strategy you have planned!" The American man known as Alfred Jones announced in delight.

The British man, Arthur Kirkland then stood with his strategy guide. "Alright, as we did in our drill you will be assigned weapons for this mission!"

Arthur began to write on the board, his list was:

_Alfred:_

_Main: AR 7_

_Prime: M16_

_Arthur:_

_Main: AWM B.A.S (bolt action sniper)_

_Prime: Colt 45. Cal_

_Antonio:_

_Main: (Double) Colt Delta Elite_

_Prime: Micro S.M.G (Sub-Machine Gun)_

_Lovina:_

_Main: Benelli M3 Shotgun_

_Prime: Beretta M 1951_

_Feliciana:_

_Main: (Double) Beretta '92_

_Prime: (Double) Beretta 8000_

_Ludwig:_

_Main: M16_

_Prime: GSG 5_

_Elizaveta:_

_Main: M82 Barett_

_Prime: STG 4 Commando_

_Sakura:_

_Main: (Double) Baby Nambu_

_Prime: (Double) Baby Nambu_

"Haa! I got a big shotgun!" One of the Italian girls, whose name was Lovina, said, delighted.

"Hey! Why does Sakura have only one type of gun?" The other Italian girl, named Elizaveta, said.

Arthur huffed with irritation. "Sakura's best weapon is the Nambu. Besides that, she's better off with two of them rather than the Nambu and another weapon."

"Ve~ Okay!" Feli said.

"Ja. Arthur, you still haven't told us the rescue plans!" Ludwig reminded him.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me." He thanked the blonde German. "Okay, people listen up!" Arthur said, slightly raising his voice. "Here's how it's going to go. Here," he pointed to a spot on the paper, "we will start 50 feet from the building. Then we will make our way _stealthily_ to the east entrance of the holding facility. Ludwig and Alfred will take down the two _skidders _guarding the door. Sakura and Feli will be left to guard the camouflaged truck. The rest of us will then enter and split up into groups. Antonio, Lovina, and Ludwig will enter the first holding room. Elizaveta will then head into the second holding room. Once she's in, Alfred and I will head into the last holding facility, and we will then plant four C4's into the main room. We will then have exactly 3 minutes to exit and make it to the truck. By that time, you lot should have the survivors in the truck. Sakura will drive us back to base," he paused momentarily to give a look to Feli. "No Feli, you cannot drive. You nearly crashed the truck last time we trusted you with that" he stared heavily at Feliciana. "Once we get back to base,Me,Elizaveta, and Sakura will heal all the survivors injuries and or wounds. Arthur said.

"Any objections?" Arthur said, staring at Alfred heavily.

"Why are you looking at me like a rapist?" Alfred asked.

Then suddenly, Lovina shouted. "I object! _Tea bastard_ is making us work for scones!"

"Well that came out of the blue…" Arthur mumbled softly.

Alfred then took over control, and then announced "Ok, please refrain from insulting Arthur's scones, cuz they're REALLY horrible!"

Shocked, Arthur then countered. "Well you're the one acting more absurd than your paparazzi's in Vegas"

"Shut up, this is about me and Mr. Tea bastard! So don't butt-in Mr. Clown face!*" Lovina yelled.

While in the opposite side of the table Ludwig was about to pop of vein, but someone else shouted before him.

"Would all you guys shut up!" An Italian girl shouted.

Thus, this caused the whole group to become silent. Once they became silent, the Italian girl then spoke once again. "T-The world is in war, and still you guys can't handle being more serious… You guys have to handle more stress cuz the invasion just began… We can't be fooling around, we have humans to save!"

"F-Feli?" They all said simultaneously.

Alas, the meeting was silent the whole way till end, everyone still thinking about why Feliciana yelled out.

"Ok gang, that's a wrap! Now I will need Sakura, Antonio, Elizaveta and Arthur, you guys are on duty tonight!" Alfred announced.

"Ok, bye Lovi… I'll see you after the shift." Antonio said waving back.

"Shut up, bastard!" Lovina yelled back.

"Now, the rest of the team… please proceed to the rest dorms as we have a big day tomorrow." Alfred said in his unusual gentleman self.

"Guard team, let's go!" Alfred commanded.

* * *

_After the meeting…_

Feliciana stood alone in the observatory room. Feliciana was crying, she thought about the past before she joined the 5th Chicago.

"_It's been days since I was released by the skidders. No one knows what happened to me, all they knew was I got knocked out and buried in rubble. But what actually happened to me was really horrible! I couldn't bear remembering what those skidders did to me! All those needles, all those things sent in the entry ways of my body, the skidders assaulting me, I couldn't bear all those days. Yet, they left this with me."_

Feli didn't notice a shadowed figure slowly creeping next to her. As if by instinct, she pulled out her golden Benelli 8000 and pointed it at the intruder.

"Woah! Feli, it's me Ludwig!" The German man calmly told her.

"Oh Ludwig, it was just you… Please do not sneak next to a person like that. If you don't want to get killed." Feliciana replied coldly.

"Feli, why are like this?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"You don't want to know!" Feliciana replied.

To Be continued…

**RezLan-Tan: Well that was a cliff hanger!**

**Kiku (Japan): I agree Rez-san! I have a question...  
**

**Rez: Yesh, what is it?  
**

**Kiku: Why am I a feamale in the story?  
**

**Rez: Umm... I'm not really sure... I'm not sure why you're the girl and not Alfred.  
**

**Kiku: Hmm... I will try to figure it out!  
**

***Lovina is reffering to the macdonald's mascot  
**


End file.
